


Hatafutte Parade: Wales

by ko_writes



Series: Wales' character songs [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd also make a Hatafutte Parade song for Wales also; and there is an idea for an original character song... *runs again*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatafutte Parade: Wales

In my right hand are daffodils, in my left hand are welsh cakes!

 

Hunting dragons and singing hymns, it's a truly Welsh parade!

Towards the beautiful world, gadewch i ni fynd!

Take our hands, make a circle

Spin, and it's the world

With my rugby training, I'm in the best condition!

A fierce red dragon adorns our flag

A reminder of our heritage – He-ta-li-a

 

_“It’s to remind us of Gruffydd ap Llywelyn, who unified Wales as a country in 1056!”_

 

Hunting dragons and singing hymns, it's a truly Welsh parade!

Sound your instruments, it's time to march!

If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,

The one and only song will be complete!

The choir is led by me, Wales!

 

_“Harmony is a Welshman’s speciality!”_

 

Fields and farms line the street

Wild flowers and fruit along the hedge-row

We’re farmers, singers and warriors.

We take pride in our castles too!

 

(gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb!)

(gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb!)

(gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb!)

The sun’s even out today!

(gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb!)

It’s so rare, let’s bask in it and drink beer!

(gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb!)

The loud cheers keep growing passionate

(gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb!)

 

_"Arthur, it’s my right to sing in Welsh if I want to!”_

_“Nac ydy! Don’t come anywhere near me with the Welsh Not!”_

 

Hunting dragons and singing hymns, it's a truly Welsh parade!

This melody is universal

The five continents and the seven seas

At this harmonic tempo, they traverse each other grandly!

This is the carnifal that will continue towards tomorrow

 

_"Arthur! These… erchyllterau are too close to my Welsh Cakes! Find a new recipe, hurtyn!"_

 

My people are proud and strong, just ask France!

We are magical and fierce! He-ta-li-a!

 

_“The last British invasion was by France in 1853; they landed in the small sea-side town of Fishguard in Pembrokeshire.”_

_“I wasn’t there at the time, but those girls gave them trouble! I was so proud of Jemima!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is as good as the Marukaite Chikyuu, but whatever.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Explanations:
> 
>  
> 
> gadewch i ni fynd - Let's go
> 
> gadewch i nifwynhau, mae pawb - Let's enjoy everybody
> 
> Nac ydy - No
> 
> Welsh Not - In Welsh schools (which were run by the English way back when) Welsh used to be banned. If a student used Welsh during school, they were to wear the 'Welsh Not'; it swapped from person-to-person, whoever spoke even a single word of Welsh, and the student still wearing it at the end of the school day was caned.
> 
> Carnifal - carnival. Obviously.
> 
> erchyllterau - atrocities. Wales is referring to England's scones, which have a similar recipe to welsh cakes. With what Arthur does to stones, Wales doesn't want his beloved welsh cakes to be associated with them.
> 
> hurtyn - idiot.
> 
> Jemima - Referring to Jemima Nicholas, who led the group of women who captured the French soldiers. I just imagine Wales turning up, patting Jemima on the back, and laughing at France :3 It's a really interesting story (in my opinion) if you're interested enough to look it up.


End file.
